matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Torture Rifle
|efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 87|capacity = 10 (max 50)|mobility = *120 (legacy) *9 (weight)|cost = *260 *225 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|theme = Blood/Butcher-themed|attributes = * * * * * |firing_sound = |released = 11.0.0|accuracy = }} The Torture Rifle is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 11.0.0 update. Appearance The model of the gun is based on the Yugoslavian Zastava M76 Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifle. It has a wooden stock, a black body, magazine, and a black barrel. It also has a wooden handguard and a 10x scope. Everything is covered with blood, hence its name. It has the bayonet partially covered with blood. Strategy It has high damage, good fire rate, low capacity, and good mobility. Tips *Use this against slow-firing weapon users. *Take advantage of its Bleeding attribute. *Due to the quick firing rate and the scope, the Torture Rifle is very accurate at long range, and even if you miss it can quickly fire off another 7-8 shots to get the job done. With its high firing rate, it is deadly in the hands of a sniper who can easily get head-shots. The guerrilla rifle is also the best rifle to no-scope with. Due to its ability to hold 50 ammo, it can be used under cover for most of a game, such as Flag Capture on the Two Castles map, where there are many prime spots for sniping. *Aim at the head to deal maximum damage. *It is best used on large, open maps such as Parkour Cityand Sniper Forts. *It works well when countering sniper rifles with a large shot interval such as the Prototype. *This weapon offers a larger margin for error due to the high rate of fire, allowing more freedom to fire. *This gun works extremely well with the Automatic Peacemaker, by using the Peacemaker's high rate of fire to weaken a heavily armoured target and then headshot the target with a few rounds with the Guerilla Rifle. *This weapon is good at moving around the map while firing at enemies, making it a very versatile weapon. *This can target air enemies due to its fire rate. *Its Piercing Shot attribute allows you to use this weapon as a crowd control. *Its bayonet discourages enemies from engaging you in face-to-face close range attack. *The bleeding effect can damage the users overtime. Counters *Attack from behind. *Attack the user when reloading. *Use an area damage weapon. *Keep out of its users' sight. *If you find a player camping with this weapon use a gun capable of killing the user in 1 shot or look for an opportunity to sneak behind them with your melee weapon. *If you are badly bleeding by its users, try to run away from its users. *Try strafing around before unskilled users can aim you. *Skilled player is always a problem. As the slow reloading time will no longer be a problem to them. So always get covered and get an ranged area damage weapon and fast mobility primary weapon to increase the chance of taking down the users. *Get close with a powerful weapon, however, if you approach head-on, experienced users can kill you whilst excluding the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best result. *Pick off its users from long ranges while unnoticed. *It is not a one-shot kill, so you can afford no more than four to two shots if you are max armored. However, still, be aware of its users if you are low in HP and armor. Golden Skin *Requires the Ruby League *Cost: 85 *Required trophy levels: 2400 VS Guerrilla Rifle UP2 *Advantages **Has a "Bleeding" attribute. **Has 120 mobility. **Deals more damage. **Extremely accurate. *Neutral **Has 87 fire rate. *Disadvantages **None Trivia *This is based on the Yugoslavian Zastava M76 Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifle. *This looks like the base version of Guerilla Rifle, except it has blood stains partially covering the weapon. *This is the first Sniper weapon to have a Bleeding attribute. *Despite not being said in the attributes, it has the "Bayonet" feature. *The weapons name made a lot of players feel uncomfortable about it being named "Torture Rifle". Sniper Category:Weapons Category:Piercing shot Category:Piercing shots Category:Bleeding Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Bayonet Category:Stab Category:Piercing Shot Category:Weapons with Custom Skins